


Forever

by theladyunicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyunicorn/pseuds/theladyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Narcissa had her wish. Lucius would be hers forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Narcissa and Lucius had known each other for years, ever since they were young children in fact. The two of them had met at a function and immediately clicked much to their parents delight. The two of them were similar in so many ways that perhaps they were destined to be come friends. As they grew older though, it turned into something more and when Narcissa was 15 the two of them started to date.

If you asked her she would tell you that she always knew Lucius would be the one she wanted to marry. He was perfect in every way. Tall, proud, sure of himself, pureblood, rich, handsome. To her he was perfect as they came. Of course she could be biased... He was her best friend but she didn't care. She wanted him as hers and she would get it. After all she was a Black and Black's always got what they wanted.

As she stood in the gardens of Malfoy Manor, that summer day she finally had what she wanted. Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes," she told Lucius again before falling to her knees so she was level with him. "Yes, I will marry you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," she repeated leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips as he slipped the ring onto her finger. After all she always got what she wanted and this would be no different.


End file.
